


In Shadow And Darkeness

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Inspired By Tumblr, Lowercase, Other, The Arkenstone is a Silmaril, flattery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Far o'er misty mountains cold, in pockets deep our tale is held.
Relationships: The One Ring/Arkenstone
Kudos: 10





	In Shadow And Darkeness

you are a think like unto myself, says the gleam of gold shimmering in the air, made to be great and bring awe in all lesser beings. how great we are, how much greater our joining together; I who am the culmination of all powers and learning, precious beyond all lands and jewelry of the living races, you likewise to me are precious, the heat of deepest fires, the call of deepest waters, sweeter and brighter than the moon and sun in the widest span of the above

the thing that the dwarrow call arkenstone replies with nothing but silence and the soft, gentle glimmer of light gathered before the fall of the two trees and first rising of the sun


End file.
